Entre el Amor y la Muerte
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Los dos perdieron a alguien importante. Ella está devastada, y él deberá tragarse sus sentimientos para poder ayudarla antes de que esta cometa una locura.Una muerte marcó sus vidas, puede el amor curar esas heridas?
1. Muerte

Bueno.. antes que nada.. esto era el supuesto Taiorato.. es solo que.. lo estuve pensando.. y uniendo ideas.. y me di cuenta que siempre mis fics van alrededor de ese trío.. entonces decidí cambiar un poco.. y hacerlo alrededor de otros personajes... ya se enterarán de quienes... (inclusive si miran algo más abajo se harán una idea).. es un fic triste.. aviso desde ya... bueno.. por lo menos a mi me parece triste... por lo menos el argumento es triste.. como juzguen ustedes si escribo bien o mal es otra cosa... em.. espero que les guste y no es one-shot

**Entre el Amor y la Muerte**

_-Cuida de ella.. por favor..._

_-no te rindas.. tienes que vivir.. por favor.. Koushiro... Izzy!_

* * *

El lugar estaba hermoso. Todo estaba perfectamente adornado, pero también tenía un toque triste. El ambiente de ese lugar era triste. Cada una de las personas presentes lloraba, sin contar unas cuantas. Una mujer en una silla de ruedas también lloraba, pero más desconsoladamente que todo el resto. Muchos hombres se le acercaban para tratar de calmarla, pero ella murmuraba un simple gracias y no paraba de sollozar.

+hermanos.. estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro querido amigo Izumi Koushiro...dejará aquí a su familia y amigos...y todos lamentaremos que la vida le fue brutalmente arrebatada por un pecador...

El cura siguió hablando, pero casi nadie lo escuchaba. Nadie quería sermones sobre lo sagrada que era la vida. Nadie tenía la menor intención de soportar algo así. No. Un amigo había muerto, no era momento de esas cosas, por mucho que fuera un ritual. La ceremonia siguió sin que casi nadie, aparte del cura, dijera algo constructivo. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar eran sollozos y palabras de aliento que se brindaban entre los concurrentes para acallar el dolor que oprimía sus corazones. Transcurrió el tiempo. La ceremonia se daba por finalizada y era hora de despedir a su querido compañero. Los sollozos se volvieron a escuchar y comenzó el entierro. Todo pasó calmadamente.

Media hora más tarde, un joven rubio tocaba el timbre en un edificio. Miró al cielo. Unas gotas comenzaban a caer. Una voz ronca pero quebrada se escuchó:

_-si?_

+Jou? Soy T.K...

_-adelante.. pasa..._

La puerta del edificio se abrió y Takaishi entró. Se dirigió al ascensor, pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho rato. El rubio subió decidido por la escalera hasta llegar al sexto piso. Algo cansado tocó el timbre de la puerta 604.

+T.K... qué haces.. aquí?

+por qué no fuiste?

+al funeral?

+a donde más...

+ya te pareces a Matt...

+no cambies de tema.. Izzy era tu mejor amigo, Jou!

+por eso mismo...

+explícate!

+primero pasa...

El rubio entró al departamento de mal humor y se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró.

+T.K... Izzy… no pude hacer nada para salvarlo..

+lo sé.. pero no tienes que echarte la culpa..

+como que no? si es mi culpa!

+no.. no es tu culpa.. es culpa del tipo que lo chocó! Y no por eso no debiste ir al funeral, cierto?

+T.K... no lo entiendes.. él era mi mejor amigo... y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo... es.. es.. es como si yo lo hubiera matado..

+Jou.. dijiste que cuando lo llevaron al hospital ya estaba muy grave! Los paramédicos dijeron que no tenía esperanza! Entonces por qué te echas la culpa? No podías salvarlo!

+por eso mismo Takeru... sabes lo frustrante que es no poder hacer nada para ayudar a un ser querido?

+si! Si lo sé! Yo también me sentía frustrado cuando los padres de Kari murieron y ella no quería que la acompañara!

+es diferente..

+si pero no tanto como tu dices...

El hombre de cabello azul desvió su mirada. Desde esa noche tenía pesadillas con que no podía salvar a sus otros amigos. A cada segundo recordaba las veces en el digimundo que no pudo hacer nada.

+tu no eres el único que sufre por esto! tu no eres el único que no sufre por la muerte de Izzy! Piensa en cómo está Mimi! ella era su novia!

+si..

La mención de ese nombre le despertó un sentimiento amargo. Esa mujer que le había robado el corazón y que no le correspondía, sino a su mejor amigo. No tuvo otra opción que tragarse sus sentimientos y desear bien a la pareja.

+Jou! Mimi te necesita! Eres la persona en quien ella más confía aparte de Sora... Sora no puede ayudarla porque está casi tan destrozada como ella! Tu eres el único que puede ayudarla a superar todo esto, Jou!

+como la puedo ayudar si yo no lo supero...

+pues no lo sé! Anda a verla! Por último comparten su sufrimiento juntos! Pero ella te va a necesitar! Recuerda que en el accidente se rompió una pierna! Tienes que ayudarla!

+T.K yo..

+eras el mejor amigo de Izzy! Estoy seguro de que eres tu en quien confiaría para cuidar de Mimi!

+cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilamente? Cómo eres capaz? Uno de tus amigos a muerto! Acaso no te importa la muerte de él?

+por supuesto que me importa! Pero no podemos vivir en el pasado! Hay que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas! Estoy seguro que Koushiro no quiere que vayamos por el resto de nuestras vidas lamentando su muerte!

_

* * *

-Cuida de ella.. por favor..._

* * *

+creo que.. creo que tienes razón... gracias T.K... en serio.. no es mi culpa lo que le sucedió a Izzy... tengo que.. tengo que acompañar a Mimi.. lo que más necesita ahora es compañía...

+compañía de alguien en quien confía ciegamente.. ese eras tu...

Los dos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos. Una sonrisa triste se asomaba por sus rostros. No podían cambiar el pasado, bien lo sabían, pero podían hacer algo por el futuro. Algo por Mimi. Salieron del departamento y luego del edificio. Se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos. La lluvia era lenta y pesada. Todo parecía lamentar la muerte del pelirrojo. El día estaba gris y triste. Habían pocas personas en la calle. Todos corrían para no mojarse. Jou se encaminó en dirección al departamento de su amiga. El rubio tenía razón, ella era quien más debía estar sufriendo en esos momentos.

* * *

En un departamento bastante alegre y colorido, una mujer de cabello largo y castaño estaba sentada en inmóvil. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos ya estaban cansados de llorar, pero su corazón seguía destrozado. Completamente destrozado. Su novio había muerto, en cambio ella solo se había quebrado una pierna. Después de unos minutos de llorar en silencio, sollozó. Entre su llanto interminable unas pocas palabras salían de sus labios.

+por qué.. por qué tuviste que irte... mi amor.. por qué no fui yo?

Incapaz de seguir allí sentada y olvidando por completo su problema en la pierna, se paró y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar con el yeso. No quería aceptar la verdad. Sabía que en algún momento él llegaría y tocaría el timbre. Traería flores, seguramente rosas, porque el pelirrojo no sabía el nombre de ninguna otra. No. eso no sucedería. Pero ella quería que si. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso pasara. Que llegara. Que tocara el timbre. Que cuando abriera la puerta estuviera él ahí, parado con una gran sonrisa, diciéndole que todo era un error. O que todo era una pesadilla. Si. Una pesadilla. Y que pronto se despertaría y lo encontraría a su lado en la cama, durmiendo feliz de la vida, o quizás mirándola tiernamente y jugando con uno de sus mechones.

+no.. eso no sucederá.. sé que no.. por qué? Yo no quería.. ese tipo.. no puedo creerlo.. no quiero creerlo... por qué no pudo haber sido una herida leve como yo... por qué no te rompiste un brazo o cualquier cosa...

Cayó en cuenta que había llegado a la cocina. Miró hacia todos lados y allí lo vio. Cuando cocinaba era su fiel amigo, pero ahora sería más que eso. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Recuerdos de las veces que estuvieron juntos, de los viajes que hicieron juntos, todos esos bellos recuerdos que ella atesoraba volvieron a su mente. Cada uno de los besos y de las carisias los sentía marcados en sus piel. Tomó el cuchillo y lo miró detenidamente. Pasó su dedo por él, hasta llegar al filo. Unas gotas de sangre salieron de su dedo, pero volvió a sonreír. La calidez que él le brindaba estando cerca no se reemplazaría con nada. Nada ni nadie. Acercó el cuchillo a su brazo y examinó sus venas.

+estaré muy pronto contigo amor.. te lo prometo..

**Estorbos: **lo siento para los o las fans de Izzy.. pero.. era necesario que muriera... ; . ; lo siento Izzy.. snif.. no me gusta que esté muerto.. bueno.. cambiando de tema.. espero que haya sido de su agrado y que manden **reviews**.. esta es mi despedida a las vacaciones.. por lo menos mañana (3/3/05) entro a clases 10 para las 9 y no 10 para las 8 :S... ah... olvídenlo... byes!

**HaRu**


	2. Suicidio

Ok ok.. hace mucho que no escribia... je.. y pensar que este fic lo publiq antes de entrar a clases y ya llevo como tres semanas de eso.. pero bueno... este cap lo encuentro medio raro.. no se como salio.. pero creo que algo confuso.. nah.. q importa.. tengo una confusión de cosas... entre fics y libros.. y más libros... en especial que hace unos dias termine de leer Edipo rey... La Odisea.. La Olla... y ahora voy con la Ilíada... maldito proyecto de humanidades! Bueno.. nah q ver... mejor lean...

**Entre el Amor y la Muerte**

_-estaré muy pronto contigo amor.. te lo prometo..

* * *

_

El timbre comenzó a sonar. Un hombre de cabello azul y lentes estaba parado allí en la puerta, comenzando a desesperarse.

vamos Mimi! abre de una vez!

Dentro del departamento, una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, con una extraña sonrisa trastornada adornándole la cara. Una calidez se estaba apoderando de la joven. Una rara calidez, proveniente de sus brazos y manos. Sin cambiar la expresión, abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Mimi! que bueno que abres de una vez! Me tenías preocupado! Llevo como... por qué no estás en tu silla de ruedas? Tus manos! Tus brazos! Qué te pasó?

El hombre trató de tomarle el brazo, pero ella lo retiró terminantemente.

no te preocupes.. estoy bien..

como que estás bien! estás sangrando! Mimi! qué pas... no me digas qué...?

si..

estás loca? Como piensas en suicidarte?

Izzy.. era lo único importante en mi vida... sin él.. ya nada importa..

como puedes decir eso! Tienes toda una vida por delante!

no es cierto..

si lo es! Que hay de nosotros? Que hay de tus amigos?

no son lo mismo...

acaso piensas que Izzy querría que tu te mataras?

no..

entonces qué?

yo quiero hacer esto.. yo quiero estar con él!

nosotros también queremos a Koushiro de vuelta! También lamentamos su muerte! También lamentamos su ausencia! Pero no por eso nos vamos a matar!

pero ustedes no lo querían como yo.. no de la misma forma.. él lo era todo para mi... cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!

quizás no! pero él me pidió que cuidara de ti y eso es lo que voy a hacer!

El hombre agarró por la fuerza los brazos de la mujer y la llevó directo al baño. Lavó las heridas con gran decisión, poco común en él. Vendó lo más rápido que pudo los cortes y se llevó a la joven directamente al hospital.

* * *

Doctor... qué hace aquí? no debería estar en su cas...

traigo a una mujer herida... necesito los implementos para detener la hemorragia.. ya!

si doctor..

Jou.. por qué me haces esto? sabes que quiero ir con Koushiro...

por qué insistes tanto en morir?

Koushiro.. es el único que me ha amado de verdad...

no es cierto..

de qué...?

no es momento de eso Mimi... te aplicaré una inyección para que duermas.. necesitas descansar.. mañana hablaremos de todo lo ocurrido..

pero...!

La mujer cerró sus ojos lentamente, en señal de que la inyección había hecho efecto. El doctor quitó las vendas rápidas que él mismo había hecho hace poco y comenzó a trabajar en unas mejores. Para mejor, la hemorragia ya no era tan masiva, pero aun no dejaba de sangrar del todo. Entre una lluvia de nervios, Jou se sentó en una silla cerca de la camilla de su amiga, a reflexionar un rato sobre lo que había pasado ese día. Esa última semana.

* * *

una mujer intentó suicidarse.. está descansando en la pieza 109.. pobre chica.. según escuché estuvo acá hace un par de días por su pierna... ella era la novia del joven que murió a causa del accidente de autos hace unos días..

debe estar muy afectada... es muy joven aun...

no es la primera vez que se da este caso...

parece que es amiga de uno de los doctores.. y que él la salvó.. bueno.. la trajo...

disculpen...

Un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a las enfermeras. Un hombre de cabello castaño y alborotado les había hablado.

dijeron que una mujer se quería suicidar? Me parece poco profesional la forma en la que hablan sobre cosas como estas...

hijo..

Yagami Taichi

Yagami... casos como los de esa chica suceden muy a menudo... para nosotras no es de asombro..

aun así, se trata de la vida de una persona.. Tai.. vamos a ver a Mimi.. no es momento de discutir..

El grupo se dirigió tranquilamente al ascensor, no sin antes dirigir unas miradas de desprecio al par de enfermeras.

* * *

El doctor de cabello azul aun se encontraba allí en la habitación de su amiga, pero ya no reflexionaba sobre la semana vivida, si no los años que se había tragado sus sentimientos, los años que había dedicado por completo a su trabajo, en un intento desesperado por olvidar a su primer y único amor. Y lo peor, es que no lo había logrado. Aun seguía prendido a esa ahora mujer. Esa mujer que estaba allí, frente a él, tendida en una camilla durmiendo, luego de un agotador día, luego de un intento de suicidio. Como doctor sabía lo que le esperaba, dosis de antidepresivos, sesiones con un siquiatra, compasión de sus conocidos, y también desconocidos que se enteran de la situación. También sabía que todo eso le resultaría difícil y que le costaría mucho superarlo como ya había visto en otros pacientes, pero como amigo sabía también, que jamás lo olvidaría. Jamás lo superaría de verdad. Jamás lograría dejar de sufrir. Jamás se llenaría el vacío que el pelirrojo dejaría en su corazón. Recordó también las últimas palabras que dijo antes de dormirse al igual que sus propias palabras.

* * *

_-Koushiro.. es el único que me ha amado de verdad..._

_-no es cierto.._

_

* * *

_

Ese era el sentimiento que se había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. Amor. Pero.. sería ella capaz de aceptarlo, luego de tanto tiempo de felicidad infinita, y ahora una tristeza enorme, lo suficientemente devastadora como para llevarla a un intento de desesperado sacrificio. Sería ella lo suficientemente fuerte, como para empezar una relación tan próxima a la muerte de su ser querido. No solo querido, si no, amado. No. Seguramente no. Por eso, lo único que podía hacer él era quedarse ahí y mirar. Mirar como su ángel, caía profundamente en la más aterrorizadora depresión. Mirar como su vida se destrozaba pedacito por pedacito, mientras que ella sufría por quien tanto amaba. Mirar y consolar a su amor, por la pérdida de ese ser tan importante y no llegar más allá. No ser nunca ese importante y menos sentir el calor que irradiaba su felicidad.

si pudiera decirte cuanto te amo.. pero no te lo dije mientras él estaba a vivo y menos te lo diré ahora que está muerto.. sería un insulto a su memoria.. espero que mañana podamos conversar.. hablar de lo que hiciste hoy.. pero por ahora descansa... seguramente los chicos van a venir a verte...

Jou?

hola.. que bueno que vinieron.. Mimi está dormida..

* * *

Al día siguiente, el hospital volvía a estar tan transcurrido como siempre. Doctores, enfermeras, secretarias y pacientes y visitas recorrían todo el lugar por los diferentes pasillos. Una de las enfermeras entró a una pieza y volvió a salir rápidamente de ella. Corrió lo más rápido que los tacones le permitieron y asustada, llegó donde un doctor de cabello azul y lentes. Tomó una bocanada de aire y aun entre jadeos logró decir:

doctor! Doctor!

qué sucede?

escapó una paciente!

qué!

si! La paciente de la habitación 109!

**Estorbos: **Mimi ta loca! Hey! q les parece si la mando al manicomnio? Ejem.. no... mejor no... suena cruel.. es cruel.. aunq... tengo una idea! Uhh.. jeje... yo y mis ideas... bueno.. espero q les haya gustado esta continuación taan atrasada y corta... je.. no me culpen.. además ahora tngo q leer La Eneida... alguien sabe q es eso! (un libro.. obvio..) y pa peor toy enfermita ; . ; em.. ok... no importa.. **manden reviews! **Tengo la esperanza de no atrasarme tanto pa el prox cap... quizas hasta mañana lo haga! Pero no se.. tb tengo tareas en ingles... hacer un estupido dialogo! Bueno... mini obra de teatro.. ejem.. ahí vere... byes!

HaRu 


End file.
